


Requests

by my_kylo_ren_fics



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I couldn't figure out a better way to organize these, I don't know how to use AO3, So you're just going to get them all in one place, Some are in the normal universe, at all, because like, but you can check my tumblr page, how else would I do this?, idk - Freeform, mostly aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_kylo_ren_fics/pseuds/my_kylo_ren_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a place where I'm going to shove all the requests I've gotten from my Tumblr account (my-kylo-ren-fics). I have no idea how else to organize this so I'll just do it this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revealed (Kylo Takes Off Mask)

Anonymous: Are requests still open? if so, could you do one where you order for Kylo to take his mask off and he does (with great hesitance) and you kiss him and then walk away as if nothing happened? Thank you ;)

A/N: Here ya go.

You rapped your fingers against the door of closet 2819-F.

Of course, you didn’t have the clearance code to get into the supply closet by yourself. Heaven forbid that a riot control storm trooper squad leader had access to paperclips and staplers. Then again, after the elimination of the Starkiller base, the First Order probably couldn’t spare the stuff…

Anyways, it didn’t matter that you didn’t have the code for the closet; you didn’t need it to get inside.

After a few moments of waiting, the door opened outwards. You walked carefully inside and closed the door securely behind you.

It was dark for a few moments before a light went on inside the closet. A shiny black mask appeared in front of your face and you nearly screamed from fright.

“Remove your helmet.”

That was always the first rule of any meeting with Kylo Ren. You slowly raised your hands and pulled your helmet from your head.

The verification of seeing your face was incredibly important to him - He insisted that anyone could steal your uniform and try to contact him. He had to make sure it was you.

You were Kylo Ren’s spy. Since the explosion on the Starkiller base, Hux deemed Kylo Ren to be untrustworthy when it came to anything regarding the girl.

He was withholding information and Kylo didn’t like that.

Your hand shook as you ran it through your hair. Hopefully, you wouldn’t have helmet hair like last week. Then again, would Kylo Ren really care what you looked like? To him, you must have just been disposable. He could have asked anyone to spy for him… and just kill them off if they didn’t do as he asked.

“Why do I always have to take off my helmet and you don’t?” you said, rather angrily. Why did you have to be completely exposed to him?

He ignored your question.

“Report,” he commanded.

“General Hux called me into his office. He wants to me to head up a team to scout out the last known location of the girl.”

“Interesting.”

You walked closer to him. In fact, you were so close to him now that you could see tufts of long and black hair that just barely stuck out from under his helmet.

What did he look like underneath?

“Take off your helmet and I’ll tell you more.”

“Why,” he retorted.

“How do I know you’re the real Kylo Ren?”

He was silent for a few moments before he responded.

“You’ve never seen my face. How would you know?”

You shrugged. You had a feeling you’d be able to tell if it was him or not. He would have a large scar running across his face. You were fairly certain that no other human on this ship would have that.

Suddenly, you didn’t feel so well. It was like a massive migraine had just come over you. You pressed your hand against your forehead.

“I see.”

“You could be General Hux under there… for all I know,” you said as you glanced over his body. You already knew he wasn’t Hux - Hux wasn’t even remotely close to being as muscular as Kylo Ren. However, you needed to persuade him somehow.

Suddenly, he lifted his hand to his helmet and pressed the release button. It made a slight hissing sound before he pulled it away.

The first thing you saw were his puppy dog eyes. They were brown - the same rich brown color as wet soil after a rainstorm. His eyes darted all over your face. Your eyes ignored the large scar on his face. You didn’t need to stare at it to know it was real.

There was something about him that was really attractive to you. You just couldn’t exactly understand it.

Your eyes were drawn to his puffy looking lips. They looked so soft and kissable…

It was as if you were under some sort of spell. You closed the distance and kissed him. You slipped your tongue into his mouth without any warning.

Oddly enough, he responded by moving along with you. He quietly moaned into your mouth. You felt the warmth of his gloved hands touching either sides of your hips.

Why were you kissing Kylo Ren?

Suddenly, the warning bells went off in your head. You were thrown into a state of panic. What the hell had you done?

You pushed him away with both of your hands, gently. It broke the kiss and his face contorted into a look you coudln’t accurately describe.

“Hux believes she has located Skywalker,” you hurriedly spit out.

That’s when you turned on your heel and left him standing there. You couldn’t bother to look at his face. Your heart thumped wildly against your chest as you ripped open the door of the closet and closed it behind you.

You ran your fingers over your lips. You kissed Kylo Ren and he was a damn good kisser. You couldn’t help but smile as you shoved your helmet back on over your head.

You walked down the corridor and back towards Hux’s office.


	2. Relaxation (Bubble Bath Request)

Anonymous: can i ask for a kylo ren cheering you up on a stressful day, maybe making dinner or bubble bath for you? i neeeeeeed it. :c thank you!

A/N: I’m taking option B on this one. I hope you enjoy it.

You felt your legs collapse underneath you as you fell forward onto your bed. It had been one of the worst days that you could ever remember having – you just felt done. You buried your face into your comforter.

That’s when you heard music coming from your bathroom… and it wasn’t something you would have picked. It was classical music.

That was weird, you thought. You lifted your head up and turned it to the side.

You could hear the sound of water running in your bathroom.

Something was definitely not right. You slithered off the bed and slowly crept over to the bathroom. You nudged the door open with your toe.

You suppressed a giggle as you noticed Kylo Ren, dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, wiggling his butt slowly as he sang along to the music. Thankfully, he couldn’t see your amused reaction because he was facing the bath tub. You couldn’t identify what language he was singing in but it didn’t matter to you. His hand was splashing around inside the tub that was filling with bubbles.

“What are you doing?”

He jumped and flung some of the water out of the tub and onto your shirt.

“You’re early,” he said with a small pout on his face. He turned off the water that was running out of the faucet.

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged as he loosely wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Are you surprised?” he asked.

You glanced around your bathroom.

He had really tried to do something special for you. He had lit a candle and poured your favorite bubble bath mixture into the tub. He had put on some music. He even had a fluffy bathrobe hanging up on the wall.

“Yes.”

He slowly moved around you so that you were now standing in front of him. What was he going to do? You weren’t sure.

His hands lightly pressed into your shoulder. As his fingers moved, you could feel the knots of stress being undone from a rough week. The warmth of his hands against your skin felt divine. It was as if all the weight had been lifted from your shoulders.

After a few minutes of this, he gently pressed a kiss to your exposed shoulder.

“Relax,” he whispered.

You couldn’t help but let all the tension out of your shoulders. His voice was enough to make you feel like there wasn’t anything else in the world. It was just you and Kylo - that’s it.

He gently helped you peel away all of your layers of clothing. And, like the perfect gentleman he was being tonight, he averted his eyes from your naked body. You eased yourself into the tub.

You could feel everything melting away from you - all the stress, the anxiety, the frustration, the sadness. You allowed the warmth of the water to completely take over. You closed your eyes to savor the warmth and beauty of the moment.

“Thank you,” you said to him as you reopened your eyes.

He nodded and he leaned forward, gently kissing the top of your head, “You’re welcome.”


	3. Collision (High School AU)

Anonymous: High school AU? I’m dying for trash prince as an even whinier high school senior

A/N: I got you fam (as the kids would say). It is short – but I couldn’t think of something that wouldn’t turn into a 40 part story. I hope you like it :).

The first day at a new school was always the worst.

Why? Well, there were probably about a hundred reasons why. There were two that stuck out in your head as of right now.

First of all, you had no friends, at all, within a close distance. You didn’t know anyone. 

Secondly, you had no idea where any of your classes were and you had a horrible sense of direction. Hell, you could barely tell the difference between your left and right hands without holding them out in front of you. L is for left, right?

That wasn’t important right now – You needed to find the art room.

You turned to the right, seeing the numbers climbing into the 20s. You were headed in the correct direction, hopefully. The smell of paint and chemicals hit your nose as you walked down the hallway.

Yeah, you must have been close.

Looking down at the map in your hands, you noticed the room would be H22. And, almost like magic, you ended up standing in front of the room.

That was easy enough to find! And, to top it all off, you were five minutes early for class! For once, it seemed like things were working out in your favor.

Unfortunately, standing in the middle of the doorway was the worst place to stop.

Someone collided with your back. You could feel the warmth and flatness of a body pressed to yours. You watched as papers and various pencils flew onto the floor in front of you.

Whoever you collided with smelled like a mixture of a forest and an ocean. It was actually a nice smell.

“Fucking idiot, why did you stop walking?”

You turned around and your nose was pressed against a flat chest. All you could see was a black t-shirt. You tilted your head upwards and noticed the tall boy glaring at you.

His shoulders were clenched and you could see that he was struggling to keep himself under control. He was obviously agitated.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, looking away from his eyes. You could feel the heat rising to your cheeks, “I’m new here.”

You took your time as you stared at the stranger.

His hair might have been disheveled; however, it was clear that he spent time making it look that way. Underneath that hair was his pair of subdued brown eyes. You almost couldn’t see his irises compared to his pupils.

He was attractive.

Your eyes wandered over his lean figure as he bent over at the waist and began to pick up the objects that had been strewn across the floor. Maybe you should help him… after all, this whole thing was your fault.

You bent over and picked up one of the pieces of paper. 

Of course, you couldn’t help but look at what was drawn on it. You really weren’t sure what the drawing was; but, it certainly was intricate. It appeared to be a spherical shape, floating in the middle of the page. It looked as if it had been partially destroyed because it was clearly missing a large chunk from the side.

Was it some sort of odd space ship? You rotated the paper in your hands, trying to get a better look at it.

“Give me that,” he snatched it away from you.

“You know, you’re really talented.”

There was an awkward silence that passed between the two of you. Had you said something wrong?

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

But, for some odd reason, he wasn’t moving and neither were you. You were just staring into his dark brown eyes that were partially obscured by his messy black hair. It was so quiet that you could hear some kind of screaming mixed with guitar riffs pouring out through the headphones that he had wrapped around his neck.

You were hyper aware of everything happening around you – or, so you thought.

You didn’t even notice he had leaned forward and pecked your cheek with a soft kiss until he was backing away.

“That’s the first time anyone has ever,” he trailed off, failing to complete his sentence.

You could feel your eyes growing wide as saucers, in complete disbelief. Why did he kiss you?

“Thank you,” he whispered before moving past you and into the classroom.

You lightly pressed your fingers to your cheek. That was a nice way to say thank you…

Did that even happen or was it just your imagination?

All you knew was that you were really excited to learn how the rest of your day would go - maybe this new school wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. Envy (You're Kylo's Apprentice)

_Anonymous: Can you do a request where you’re Kylo’s apprentice and he has feelings for you? Thanks! (Love your blog ohmygod it’s like heaven)_

**A/N: Yes! I can do this. This took me forever to write because I’m so indecisive. Thank you for the request and the lovely compliment! :). Hope you enjoy. It’s kind of short… but ergh. I tried.  
**

You strolled down the hallway of the Starkiller base, wondering what you could do with your free time. For once, you didn’t have to spend hours and hours training with Kylo Ren… It wasn’t that you didn’t like spending time with him. 

Sometimes, you just needed a break.

You walked across the bridge to find General Hux. It was two in the morning. _Did he ever sleep?_ You silently strode up next to him, admiring the same view of the galaxy.

“Y/N. I’ve been looking for you,” he said.

You turned to face him. _What could the general possibly want with you?_

“Yes, General?”

He smiled as he glanced over your face. Before you could even respond, he had his lips pressed against yours in an aggressive kiss. You were frozen for a few moments from sheer surprise.

_What the hell was this?_

You felt his tongue slip inside of your mouth. You couldn’t help but let out a moan. It just felt nice - he knew what he was doing.

At the exact same time, it felt completely wrong. You didn’t want to kiss Hux. If anything, you would have rather been kissing someone with long black hair and soft brown eyes. 

Kylo’s hurt expression flashed in your mind. Would he really have even cared? After all, you were just his apprentice.

Either way, you pulled your lips from Hux’s.

He cleared his throat as he stared at you.

“Would you like to have dinner together sometime?”

_Oh… great._

You rolled your lips into your mouth. You always had dinner with Kylo after your training sessions… and, really, that was your favorite thing to do with your master. It was as close as you could get to being more than just an apprentice. You weren’t about to give that up.

You shook your head, “I’m afraid I don’t have the time.”

His shoulders deflated, “Oh.”

And with that, you turned and walked back towards your quarters. You rubbed your head against your forehead, trying to erase Kylo’s face from your mind. You needed to clear your mind and get some rest before tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning, you arrived at the training room right on time. Usually, Kylo would be waiting for you with his helmet underneath his arm.

Today was different.

You could feel an onslaught of pure rage rolling off of Kylo Ren’s body. _Something must have happened during his meeting with Snoke_ _last night_. Normally, he would just have fleeting undertones of rage and sadness that would follow him around. Today, he was more agitated than usual.

You didn’t even have time to ask him what was wrong. He activated his lightsaber and came swinging at you.

Somehow, you managed to defend yourself before he could remove any of your limbs.

You pushed back against him, making him only push his lightsaber harder against yours. The sheer power of the dark side behind his blade made yours hiss and groan. 

He was much more powerful than you’d thought. _Had he been going easy on you during your duels?_

You couldn’t let your guard down by thinking about him.

You pulled back and tried to attack him, but he easily blocked you. You weren’t just going to let him attack you.

He screamed as he began twirling and striking you multiple times in a matter of seconds. His aggressive and unpredictable hits gave you little or no time to be able to defend yourself against him. 

He stopped for a moment and, with one hand, he ripped his helmet from his head and threw it to the ground.

“Hux?!” he screamed at you.

Your face contorted.

“What about him?”

You really didn’t want to think about Hux right now - not after that awkward encounter last night.

Kylo used the force to push you up against the wall. You could feel hands around your neck as he strangled you. There wasn’t anything you could do.

He slowly walked towards you.

“I saw you kiss him last night!” he shouted at you.

 _Really?_ You couldn’t help but scoff at him. He was mad about that?

“Is that why you’re mad?” you choked out.

He stopped in front of you and threw you a heinous glare. You could hear the hiss of his lightsaber and the sound of it clattering against the floor. The invisible hands around your neck disappeared. You could breathe again.

“You’re my apprentice - not his,” he snapped as he moved closer to you.

His hands cupped your face. His eyes searched yours, as if asking a question. 

You didn’t need to answer it with words because you pressed your lips to his. 

At first, it was awkward, as if he didn’t know how to kiss someone. After a few seconds though, he easily took over and kissed you as if he would be killed in the next ten seconds. It was like he had been holding back for months.

An avalanche of emotions nearly knocked you over. 

You pushed him away.

“Why?”

He shrugged. His hand swiped over your forehead, pushing a few stray hairs out of your face. He seemed so nonchalant about the whole kiss. _Did he even care that it happened?_

 _ **Because I love you**_ **.**

His thoughts betrayed him.

“I love you, too,” you admitted, out loud.

A smile lit up his face. 

“I know.”


	5. 5+1 (The Five Times Kylo Asked You Out And The One Time You Said Yes).

_Anonymous: Kylo x Reader fic where Kylo has to woo and heavily purse a unsure, not yet interested reader.  
_

**A/N: YES. I can has do. Thanks for the request. It’s a 5+1 fic. The full title is “Five Times Kylo Ren Asked You Out (And The One Time You Said Yes To Him)”. Hopefully, you enjoy it.**

You had been standing in the conference room, desperately trying to fix the hologram projector before General Hux would arrive. You had already removed the bulbs and checked all the wiring.

If you didn’t have this done by the time Hux arrived, you’d be dead.

The doors to the room had slid open almost ten minutes before the meeting was supposed to happen.

_Shit!_

You looked away from the mess of wiring to see none other than Kylo Ren, standing next to you with his helmet wedged in the space between his elbow and his hip. You relaxed slightly. You’d never really interacted with him and you weren’t planning on it either.

You went back to the work in front of you, trying desperately to make the damn thing work by pulling at a few of the wires. None of them were loose.

_Dammit._

”You’re cute.”

You dropped the pliers in your hand. _Cute?_

“Uh, sir?” you responded lamely. You didn’t move from where you were standing because you couldn’t. It felt as if some invisible force was holding you where you were.

You watched as Kylo Ren bent over at his waist and picked up your pliers from the floor. He turned them over in his hands a few times, as if trying to figure out what they were. 

He placed them gently into your outstretched hand.

“Go out with me,” he said.

You could feel the invisible restraints around your body disappear. You could move again. 

_Wait a second, did he just ask you out?_

Your heart pounded faster as you continued to stare into his soft brown eyes. You couldn’t spend all day doing this, though. As much as you liked to look at his eyes, you remembered the broken projector in front of you.

“I need to get back to work,” you replied.

That was the first time that Kylo asked you out.

* * *

A few hours later, you approached General Hux on the bridge. 

“You asked to see me, General?”

“Petty officer Y/N,” he said, “I have something that may be of particular interest to you. Follow me.”

You followed the general from the bridge and through a series of corridors. Somehow, you arrived in front of the doors of a cargo bay. General Hux popped his door code in and the doors hissed open.

Inside, the small cargo bay was a droid. It was an R2 unit. Most of them had been replaced by BB units. You stared at the shiny black exterior of the droid. It had bronze access panels on the front.

It wasn’t like any other R2 unit you had ever seen.

“We recovered it quite some time ago,” Hux stated. 

You were distracted by the fact that Kylo Ren was inside the room, holding a tattered book in his hands. You could see small writing covering the inner pages.

“My grandfather wrote that it contained a message for the emperor.”

You nodded. It must have been important.

“This is your new assignment, Petty officer Y/N, until further notice,” General Hux stated, “This is a classified assignment.”

“Yes, sir,” you responded.

“I will leave you to your duties,” Hux said as he made his way out of the cargo bay.

That left you with Kylo Ren. You stared at his fluffy head of black hair. It looked really soft, now that you had seen it in the right lighting.

“You can thank me whenever you’d like to,” Kylo said.

“Thank you?”

“For getting you this assignment. Surely, you didn’t think that you were chosen because of your abilities.”

You grit your teeth.

“I have enough work already!”

He shrugged as he went back to reading the book in his hands. “It didn’t seem like it.”

 _Ugh, he was annoying._ You hovered around the R2 unit. It seemed to be in pristine condition. Maybe it just needed to be charged? You tried to move the heavy unit but, of course, it wouldn’t budge.

“A little help here?”

Kylo moved his hand and the R2 unit landed close to the wall. _Stupid force abilities._

You scoffed and bent over at the waist. You plugged the unit into the wall. After a few seconds, it whirred to life, beeping wildly. Of course, you couldn’t understand what it was saying.

“Do you understand it?” you turned to Kylo.

“It said ‘hello, you are a cute human, would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?’”

You rolled your eyes, “It did not!”

“How would you know, you don’t even speak droid,” Kylo said as he closed his book. He looked at you as if you were a liar.

“That sounds more like something you would say!”

“You know me so well,” Kylo rolled his eyes as he walked over to the droid. He bent down in front of it and touched his hand to the top of it’s dome. He closed his eyes.

That was the second time that Kylo (inadvertently) asked you out.

* * *

You were called from your quarters at four in the morning to fix some control panels that had apparently been destroyed. You groaned as you shuffled lifelessly down the hallway to the specified area.

When you arrived, you could see the broken consoles, hissing and emitting bursts of electricity; however, you didn’t see that Kylo Ren was still smashing one of them up using his lightsaber until you were completely inside the room.

You yelped. He was really making a mess for you.

He stopped moving and slowly turned in place. He deactivated his lightsaber, 

“Petty officer Y/N.”

You awkwardly shifted on your feet.

You had to stop running into Kylo Ren. The oddest part was that you were craving ice cream. Before you could respond to him, he nearly ran out of the room.

_That was weird._

You moved to the task in front of you, which was cleaning away all the debris on the floor. That only took a few minutes. Either way, there wasn’t much you could do to save the mangled consoles. 

You’d need to order three new ones in the morning.

This was unnecessary spending. You rolled your eyes and let out a sigh as you sat down on the floor.

In front of your face appeared a bowl filled with your favorite flavor of ice cream.

You couldn’t help but smile up at Kylo Ren as you took the bowl from his hands. You couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to find ice cream on this ship. It wasn’t considered a necessary item.

_What if he had his own stash of ice cream in his quarters? What were the odds that he would have your favorite flavor?_

You scooped a bit out of the bowl and eagerly put it into your mouth. You moaned. 

“This is amazing,” you said to him.

He smiled as he sat down on the floor next to you with his own bowl. The two of you ate your ice cream without saying another word to each other - the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of plastic spoons against the bowls.

It was kind of funny. Now that you had been thinking for a while, it was almost as if Kylo Ren had read your mind. _Wait a second, did he?_ That would have been the only way he could have known.

”Y/N, can this be our first date?”

You scoffed, “No. You made more work for me,” you responded as you stood up and exited the room.

 It was true, though.

 

You had to get out of bed to fix what he had ruined with his temper tantrum.

 

You slowly strolled back to your room, eating the last bit of ice cream that was in the bowl.

_Did he do that intentionally?_

He must have known you would be called to any situation involving electrical malfunctions.

You couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Either way, it was kind of cute that he wanted to spend time with you.

That was the third time that Kylo Ren asked you out.

* * *

You strolled down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Hopefully, you wouldn’t miss lunch. There was only another ten minutes left. Your stomach grumbled. You had slept through breakfast because of the stunt that Kylo Ren had pulled last night.

“Petty officer Y/N,” Kylo Ren’s metallic voice rang in your ears.

_What could he possibly want now?_

You flipped around 

“Yes?”

You couldn’t read his facial expression now. He had hidden his face behind his mask.

“Do you have a moment to spare?”

You shook your head. You needed to eat.

“I need to get lunch.”

“Good,” he said before he grabbed you by the arm and dragged you away from the cafeteria. After a few turns, you ended up at the other end of the ship that you couldn’t even access if you tried. Kylo popped in a door code and the doors hissed open.

In front of you was a glass table, set with a wide variety of food. You couldn’t help but gawk at the beauty of the food. Your stomach grumbled. 

“You skipped breakfast,” his natural voice said.

You turned to see him standing next to you. He looked absolutely stunning. It was as if he had taken extreme amounts of time to look as handsome as he did.

“Oh, well, you didn’t need to-”

“Y/N. I did.”

You rolled your eyes. He was handsome but he was still a pain in your ass. You glanced at your watch. Now it was way too late to get lunch in the cafeteria.

You’d just have to eat what he had here. You couldn’t help but grab a plate and pick all of your favorite things from the spread at the table. Then again, the only thing on this table was all of your favorite things.

“Have you been reading my mind?” you accused him.

“No?” 

“Seriously?” you groaned.

“I can’t do that,” he said with a slight wink.

You placed your plate on the tiny table by the window. 

“You’re annoying.”

He slid into the chair across from you with a similar looking plate of food.

“So, do you think that this could be our second date… Or?”

You shoved some food into your mouth and shrugged. You couldn’t reply with food in your mouth – that would just be rude.

That was the fourth time he asked you out.

* * *

The next time you saw Kylo Ren wasn’t for another three days. You weren’t even expecting to see him, actually. You were sitting in your quarters, enjoying your day off. You had your datapad out and you were casually reading through Kylo Ren’s employee profile. There wasn’t much listed. Hell, it was basically just his name and a picture of him wearing a mask.

“Y/N?”

You screeched as you hid your datapad under the blankets.

“What are you doing?”

His face turned a soft shade of pink as he averted his gaze, “My datapad is broken.”

“Take it to someone who fixes them,” you said with a roll of your eyes.

“You know a lot about this stuff,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Could you just try it? For me?”

He handed you the datapad.

You poked the unresponsive screen.

“Did you drop it?”

He shrugged as he sat down on the edge of your bed.

That’s when you flipped it over and noticed an indentation of what would probably be his lightsaber’s blade. There was no way to repair it. He had completely melted the board inside of the device.

“Kylo,” you groaned, “just get another one from Hux or something.”

“He said I can’t have another one.”

You scoffed, “I can see why.”

“This isn’t funny, Y/N,” he whined, “I need to look up some very important information.”

“Like what?”

He rolled his lips into his mouth, “Never mind,” he snatched the datapad out of your hands, “It’s not that important.”

“You can borrow mine,” you said as you handed yours to him, “as long as you promise to return it to me.”

That’s when you remembered that you had his employee profile up on your datapad.

“Fuck,” you hissed as you grabbed it away from him. It was too late. He had already seen what you were looking at.

“If you wanted a picture of me, you could have just asked,” he said with a wink, “Or you can just take one now. A picture of us on our third date. Well, if you’d have me, this would be our third date.”

You rolled your eyes, “Just keep the damn datapad. I’ll get another.”

“Fine,” he said as he stood up. Before he left, he gently pushed some of your hair out of your face.

“Enjoy your day off,” he whispered before he made his way out of your room.

That was the fifth time he had asked you out.

* * *

A few days later, you were forced to put a stormtrooper uniform on. They needed someone who could enter the Resistance base that could disable all of the satellite communications. Of course, they picked you.

You threw the helmet to the side so you could get a better look at the wiring for the satellites. They seemed pretty standard. You were cutting through some wires when you heard a shot from a blaster shoot past your head.

 _Maybe you should have kept that helmet on?_ You continued your work. If you just snipped that one wire…

You felt a shot hit you in your shoulder.

“Dammit,” you hissed as you went back to the job in front of you. Thankfully, it had only melted the plastic-y outer coating of the uniform. You pulled at the wires once again to get them into a good position where you could cut them.

And that’s when you heard the hiss of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber as it deflected blaster shots.

“How much longer,” he stated.

“One minute.”

He continued to deflect the shots from the Resistance fighters. And, after a few seconds of finagling, you finally managed to turn off the satellites.

“Come on,” Kylo said as he pulled you up and held you against his chest.

You clutched him for dear life as he fought off the rest of the shots and brought you back to his shuttle. 

As soon as the door to the shuttle closed, he pulled his helmet from his face. He gently rubbed his fingers against your chin.

“Not bad for a third date,” he sad as he lightly pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You closed your eyes, savoring the moment.

“Not bad,” you responded, “For a fourth date. Although, I would have expected a kiss on the lips.”

That was when he tilted your head upwards and kissed you right where you wanted him to. The tenderness of his kiss overwhelmed you. That’s when you knew that he might be a decent guy to date.

“Not bad at all,” he whispered against your lips.

That was the only time you had accepted that you were on a date with the one and only Kylo Ren.


	6. Denial (Smut!)

_Anonymous: Can you do a smutty Kylo ren imagine where you guys have been dating for awhile and one day he fucks you against a wall with his helmet on and it’s super dirty with lots and lots of dirty talk? Thank you!_

**_A/N: Yup. Hopefully, this is what you wanted! :)  
_ **

You glanced to your left as you walked by Kylo Ren’s quarters. _Where the hell was he?_ You hadn’t seen him for exactly 9 days, to the hour. Then again, maybe he had to go on some secretive mission…

 _Wouldn’t he have told you?_ He had told you almost everything.

You weren’t really paying attention to what was going on around you, so when you felt a set of hands shove you against the wall, you yelped.

“Y/N,” the metallic voice said.

You could feel his unmistakably thick bulge against your ass. You didn’t need to turn around to know that the man pressing you against the wall was Kylo.

“You’ve been bad while I’ve been away.”

His hands groped your breasts. You moaned. 

He had insisted on being a part of every single orgasm you had. You were not allowed to pleasure yourself. All of your pleasure came from him. He loved to see you come undone. 

Of course, you had to break his rule because you just couldn’t help yourself. You were horny as hell… And, you might have sent him a video of the whole damn thing. _Was it really breaking the rules if he had seen it?_

“Pleasuring yourself outside of my presence,” his metallic voice said.

“Sorry,” you squeaked out.

He flipped you around so now you were face to face. He was hidden behind his reflective mask. You could see your eyes blown wide with lust. 

“You’re been so bad.”

He grabbed you by your arm and dragged you inside of his private quarters. He stripped your body quickly of everything you were wearing. When you reached forward to pull his mask off his face, he turned you around and pushed you up against the cold wall. 

”Punishment,” he said.

His gloved hand rubbed your slippery core.

“You belong to me. You are mine.”

Suddenly, he inserted his gloved finger inside of you.

“Shit,” you gasped as he worked his finger in and out of you. It felt impossibly good. He knew exactly how to touch you so you’d orgasm. You couldn’t hear him panting against you like he normally would be. The mask completely covered that.

“Tell me what you want,” he said as he pulled his finger out of you. You immediately felt empty without it. 

_You wanted something bigger than his finger - you wanted his dick. Now._

“You.”

You could feel the cold surface of his helmet rub against the side of your cheek. If he didn’t have the mask on, his lips would be right next to your ear. 

“You want me to what?”

“I want you to fuck me,” you groaned as you ground against his hips.

He flipped you around so your face was against the wall. _Ow._ You quickly adjusted by using both hands to brace yourself. It was going to be hard and fast.

He pushed himself inside of you.

_He was bigger than you remembered._

“Fuck. You dirty little slut,” he said, “You’re always so wet for me, aren’t you?” He thrust in and out of you.

“Yes.”

“Just begging for my big dick.”

He kept the same brutal pace and you matched his thrusts, pushing yourself backwards to try and get him to move deeper inside of you. _He felt so good inside of you._

“Y/N.” 

He moved unevenly. He was close.

“What?” 

That’s when you came. You beat him to a climax. You groaned as you convulsed around his dick. He wasn’t far behind you as he continued to push in and out until you could feel his dick pulsing inside of you. 

“Good girl.”


	7. Captured (Kylo Rescues You)

_Anonymous: Can I request a fic where the reader is taken by the resistance and Kylo finds out and comes to rescue her? Oh, and can you make it so the resistance didn’t know about her relationship with Kylo and are confused when he comes personally. Sorry it’s so detailed. ^^_

**_A/N: Oh my goodness, yes, of course. Here it is! I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for the request! I really had a great time writing it! :).  
_ **

You groaned as you rubbed your forehead. It felt like you had hit your head against a brick wall. Not only that, but you had a distinct numbness in your left arm. _What the hell had happened?_ You couldn’t even remember the last place you had been. 

They must have drugged you because you were such a threat. You rolled your eyes. Oh yes, an average stormtrooper was such a threat. You barely made it through training. Hell, it was a miracle if you could shoot your blaster and _actually_ hit someone! It was highly unlikely that you would be trying to escape your cell.

That’s what made the whole situation confusing - why were they interested in keeping you alive? They could have just killed you. You technically weren’t anyone of importance. They couldn’t have known about your relationship with Kylo.

They certainly wouldn’t have known you were carrying his child.

_Would he come to rescue you?_

You silently hoped so… If not, you’d probably be trapped in this cell forever.

You rolled over onto your side and noticed golden droid, standing outside of your cell.

“Oh my!” the golden droid said, “She’s alive! Thank the heavens!”

You raised your brow at the human-like droid, “Who the hell are you?”

“I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. Who are you?”

“Y/N,” you said.

You sat up from the bed, rubbing your head.

“You sustained quite a few injuries in the battle. We ensured your wounds were cleaned and wrapped.”

Just then, the door opened to your cell. In stepped a very familiar face.

“FN-2187.”

He smiled, “Y/N! It’s actually just Finn now.”

You jumped up and wrapped your arms around him. It didn’t matter that your whole body screamed in pain. He was one of your long time friends, well, that was before he decided to become a traitor. You unwrapped your arms from his body.

“How are you?” he asked, “Are they still giving you shit for missing shots?”

“Yeah, there’s no one to defend me now from Phasma’s wrath,” you joked.

He let out a hearty laugh, “Damn, I missed you. So, you’re probably wondering why you’re here. I saw you with a hole in your side. They wouldn’t have bothered to fly you back to the Finalizer,” he said.

No, they wouldn’t have bothered with a regular stormtrooper, but, being in a relationship with Kylo Ren did have perks…

“Yeah,” you said.

“Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were the only friend I had on the entire base and,” he stopped, pushing your hair from your face, “I really didn’t want to leave you behind. I just…”

“It’s okay,” you said.

“No, I want to make up for it,” he said, “Join the Resistance. Help us defeat the First Order.”

You quietly took a step away from him.

“Finn, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I just can’t,” you said. You sat back down on the small cot, “If you want to kill me for it, then so be it. I believe in the First Order and I know they will restore our galaxy and save us from chaos.”

Okay, so that wasn’t really the truth. You were just hopelessly in love with Kylo Ren and you would be having his child. That wasn’t something you really wanted to explain.

Finn stood up and sighed.

“Fine.” he said.

He left you standing there, wondering what the hell would happen to you now that you said you wouldn’t join him.

* * *

Kylo Ren paced the length of his bedroom. Where the hell were you? He had spent hours in his room, meditating in complete silence, preparing for this moment. You were supposed to meet him over two hours ago. 

You were never the type to be late for anything.

What if you didn’t love him anymore? He shook the thought from his head. That wasn’t really possible at this point. You would have to tolerate him anyways. You were having his child and he wouldn’t miss out on that child’s life.

He would be a better father than Han Solo… or so he hoped.

He nervously turned the small black box over in his hand a few times.

“Y/N, where the fuck are you?” 

He sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He flipped open the small box. Inside, a black gold engagement ring with a large diamond stared back at him. 

He was going to propose.

Did you even make it back to the ship after the battle of Takodana? He hadn’t checked. He was too busy trying to transport Rey back to the Finalizer. He had completely been blinded by his mission.

What if you had died? He inhaled sharply. It was possible that it happened but it was highly unlikely. He would have felt a shift in the force. Tears silently flowed from his eyes and down his face. 

He was a failure as a lover and a soon-to-be father. 

He couldn’t even protect you.

“Y/N,” he whispered as he wiped his tears from his face. He gently closed the lid to the box and shoved it into his pocket. He was going to find you.

* * *

You had managed to trick one of the Resistance troops into letting you out of your cell for a bathroom break. You silently unscrewed the cover for the air vent. This was your way out. You could escape.

You pulled the cover out of the way. But what would you do with it? You glanced around the bathroom and finally decided the best place to put it would be on the floor. You gently placed it against the tiles to ensure that it wouldn’t make a sound.

“Everything okay in there?” the soldier called through the door.

“Yes,” you called back.

You climbed back on top of the bathroom sink. _This was it_ , you thought. You easily slid your body into the large vent. At least you weren’t so pregnant that you couldn’t fit through. You giggled quietly. You had only found out a week ago that you hadn’t even been pregnant for a month. It wasn’t showing… _yet._

You crawled on your elbows along the length of the vent.

You stopped when you reached another vent cover, located just beneath you.

“So,” General Organa said, “That’s the plan. We’ll meet back here in two hours. Finn? Bring the prisoner here. She must know more about the base.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Finn said as he walked off.

_Shit. They would discover you were missing from the bathroom and easily notice the open vent. You had to get out of here and quickly._

You waited until all of the people in the conference room had filtered out. The lights flickered off. You gently slipped your fingers through the slots of the cover and lifted it. You sighed in relief when you noticed it easily moved. 

You removed the cover and stuck your head out. 

The room was definitely empty. 

So, you did what any normal person would do. You dropped down from the vent and onto the table. You replaced the cover back where it was supposed to go.

The lights turned on.

You froze and let out a small laugh. They had only turned on because of you. All that movement activated the lights.

Suddenly, you heard alarms blaring.

“Code Red. Incoming First Order ship.”

You slid under the table. Hopefully, it was Kylo coming to your rescue.

Just then, General Organa came rushing into the room.

“Who the hell are you?”

“The prisoner.”

“Oh,” she sighed, “Well, I guess you’ll be safe in here with me.”

“Great.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. It took the First Order less than ten minutes to successfully break into the room.

Stormtroopers rushed in, surrounding the General.

And, a few moments later, you let out a sigh of relief. _Kylo_. You smiled. Everything felt right again.

“Y/N,” Kylo Ren said. 

You stared into the depths of his helmet. You desperately wanted to see his dark brown eyes. You reached forward and pressed the small button just below his chin that released his helmet. You gently removed it from his head.

He looked the same way as he had when you last had seen him. His hair was still long and wavy. His nose was still as angular as you last remembered. 

But, there was a slight difference in his appearance. The dark rings under his eyes revealed that he hadn’t slept in quite some time.

“Are you alright?” his concerned brown eyes searched yours.

Just then, Finn rushed in with a blaster in his hand.

“Don’t touch her!” he screamed at Kylo.

Kylo extended his hand and you heard something clatter to the floor. You glanced over your shoulder to see Finn, contorted in pain.

“What are you even doing here?” Finn shouted in confusion.

You could never stand to watch Kylo torture someone. It hurt even more to watch him to it to Finn. 

He needed a distraction. You leaned forward and lightly pressed your lips to Kylo’s. You heard Finn gasping for breath in the background.

Kylo cupped your face in his hand as he gently kissed you back. You could feel how much he missed you being conveyed through his lips.

He broke away from the kiss.

“I was worried about you and…” his fingers lightly brushed against your stomach. He didn’t have to finish his sentence for you to understand what he meant.

But, he finished the thought by projecting it into your mind.

_Our baby._

“I know.”

“Ben,” General Organa interrupted your reunion with Kylo.

You saw the pure loving look in Kylo’s eyes turn to anger. He hated being called by that name. You remembered that he had said that part of him had died a long time ago.

“I don’t know what this girl means to you or why you’re here,” she whispered, with tears rolling down her face, “But, please, just come home. Please. Your father and I-”

Yeah, there was no way he would want to listen to her ramble on about Han Solo. Even you knew that he hated his own father. That was his last tie to the light side.

“Come on,” he snapped at you as he grabbed his helmet out of your hand. He placed it back over his head and grasped your hand, “We’re leaving.”

And, in less than an hour, you were back on the Finalizer and in Kylo Ren’s private quarters.

He wrapped his arms around you. His head was buried in your soft hair. He stayed like this for a few moments before releasing you.

His hand gently rested against your stomach before he spoke for the first time since you had left the Resistance base.

“I’m never letting you two out of my sight again,” he said as he rubbed your stomach affectionately.

“You’re not?”

A small smile spread across his face, “No.”

He got down on one knee.

“Y/N,” he started, gently taking your hand, “You shine brighter than any sun in this galaxy. You are the light in my eternal darkness. You are the mother of my child. You are the balance in this chaotic galaxy that we live in. I love you with every ounce of my existence and, from here on out, I promise that I will, until death do us part.”

You rolled your lips into your mouth. _Was he really…?_

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

Your eyes jumped between his uncertain face and the ring. You knew exactly what your answer was.

“Yes.”


	8. The Suitor (You're A Princess - Kylo Ren Gets Jealous Of The Men Courting You)

_Anonymous: I love all your stories dude! Can I request a possessive Kylo Ren fic, where the reader is a extremely force sensitive noble/princess of the dark side on the base for training. She’s friends with Kylo but when she starts getting marriage requests he starts to be protective and jealous and stuff._

_**A/N: Thank you for this! Oh my goodness, I had the hardest time trying to get every part you requested into this but. I did my best… argh, I hope you like it.**   
_

You glided effortlessly down the hallway that headed towards the conference room. Everything about this moment was rehearsed and perfected. Your hair was done in such a way that it complimented your bone structure. Your makeup highlighted your beauty to the point that you didn’t even recognize yourself. 

But those things weren’t even important compared to the dress you wore. Sheer black fabric covered almost every inch of your body but left almost nothing to the imagination. On top of the sheer fabric was an elaborate black bead design that only shielded your most private parts. 

You had to look perfect and be perfect. 

“Y/N.”

You didn’t need to look behind you to know that your master, Kylo Ren, was only a few paces behind you. You’d grown so close in the last few months that you could sense his anger that rolled off his body whenever he was nearby. You silently hoped that it was just his voice in your imagination.

You stopped and turned around.

Sure enough, he was dressed in all black, his helmet cradled in his arm.

You’d seen his face a few times in the past but this time he looked incredibly different. There were so many things that seemed exactly the same. His dark hair was still a wavy mess and his eyes were still brown. And, yet, these features all appeared different in that moment. His face held an unknown emotion as he stared at you.

“Where are you going?” 

You sighed, “I told you last week about this. I’m meeting with one of my suitors.”

“Why?”

It was Snoke’s idea - you would get married to some random man and have a child. For some reason, according to Snoke, it was incredibly important to the future of the First Order. The child you had would be the reason that the First Order would win the war. He and Hux had agreed that the best course of action would be to find eligible suitors from across the galaxy. In the end, you would be able to choose who you married. 

You didn’t want to do it though. It felt forced and wrong. But, at the same time, you didn’t want to die in an “unfortunate accident” either.

You shrugged.

“I can sense that you don’t want to do this,” he said as his gloved fingers slid over your exposed collarbone. “Why?”

Instead of waiting for you to respond, Kylo was a bit more assertive this time. You could feel him trying to push into your mind. You grit your teeth and pushed him right back. Snoke had said no one could know about the child, or else, you would be killed. 

“Kylo, please. This is what I want. Respect my decision.”

His face twitched as he pulled his hand away from your body. For once, it seemed like he was taking orders from you. He took his helmet from under his arm and placed it on over his head.

“I will escort you to this meeting.”

You groaned, “Why?”

He didn’t respond. Instead, he held his arm out to you. You wrapped your arm around his as the two of you walked side by side down the hallway.

You made it to the conference room in record time. He buzzed the door open and, instead of waiting for you to enter the room first, he barged right in.

You followed behind him.

In front of you stood one of the most physically attractive men you’d ever seen. He must have been five to ten years older than you, but it didn’t take away from his stunning features. If anything, the extra time had made him more attractive.

His black and gray hair was cropped closely to his head.

“Y/N,” Hux said, “this is Mr. Osecudt Trigg. Mr. Trigg, this is Y/N.”

You stepped forward and nodded your head to the man. You noticed his eyes were even bluer than the general’s.

Mr. Trigg stepped forward. He lightly grasped your left hand in his and placed a tender kiss on it.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

You heard the door slide open and closed. You turned away from Mr. Trigg and noticed that Kylo Ren had left.

* * *

Across the base, Kylo let himself into a small room filled with control panels. He couldn’t stand to see you laughing with that stupid Nerf herder. He activated his lightsaber.

You couldn’t be looking for a suitor, he thought angrily, not when you had the perfect suitor right in front of you! He slammed his lightsaber into the panel, letting out a rough scream.

He continuously hit the console, as it spewed sparks and flames. He couldn’t care less. He wanted to be the one to kiss your hand and surprise you with his charm. Not only that, but, he also wanted to be your lover. His eyes clouded with rage. He wanted to be the only one who could lay eyes on your beautiful body. He would pleasure you every night and worship your curves.

He didn’t just want these things - he needed them.

More importantly, he wanted to be able to wrap his arms around you and sleep next to you at night.

That wouldn’t be happening with Mr. Trigg around. He grit his teeth. He had to do something to prevent you from running off with that idiot.

He stopped destroying the console. 

He’d have to prove he was the better suitor.

* * *

The meeting was pleasant. After a few hours of casual talk, you’d felt like he was the perfect husband for you. He wasn’t incredibly exciting but, he was willing to provide the comfort and safety you needed. You had probed through his mind while he talked to you about his herds of Nerfs. He seemed like he had only good intentions towards you. 

You were going to marry him.

You sat on your bed, gently pulling your hair from the elaborate updo that it had been styled in. This is what you needed to do in order for the First Order to win the battle against the Resistance. There wasn’t much else you could do.

Your door opened and you could feel Kylo’s presence in the room. And, he was incredibly mad. 

“You can’t marry him!” Kylo shouted.

He had his lightsaber activated by his side.

You sighed. You must have been projecting your thoughts.

“Why can’t I? Do I not deserve happiness in my life? He’ll be able to take care of me.”

“Because!” he spat.

“What a great reason.”

That’s when Kylo was next to you in less than a second. He pushed you down onto your bed and straddled you under his hips. He held his lightsaber close enough to your neck to the point that he could easily decapitate you with the slightest amount of pressure. His eyes searched yours for a moment before he deactivated his lightsaber and dropped it onto your bed.

It happened so quickly that you couldn’t even see it coming. His soft lips smothered yours.

You could feel all his pain and anxiousness behind the kiss. He was kissing you like he was trying to tell you something without saying it out loud. He wanted you to feel something.

He broke the kiss.

“You can’t marry him.” Kylo panted.

“Why not?” you pressed. You needed to hear his reason.

“Because... I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
